


Rahiseva Gramofoni

by Beelsebutt



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie vakaa kuin kallio, Harryn elämänmuutos, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, lohturomantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: Jolandina & mtm
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: HUOM! Ficci pyöri päässäni varsin visuaalisesti, etsin jopa kuvat päähenkilöistä. Tosin [Harryn](http://i636.photobucket.com/albums/uu83/teilaaja/rg_danielradcliffe_greeneyes_by_jossujb.jpg) kohdalla täytyy käyttää vähän mielikuvitusta ja kuvitella muutama ryppy vaikka suupieliin. Asento ja ilme vain kuvastavat minusta hienosti tämän ficin Harryn elämäntilannetta ja, tuota, henkistä tilaa =D Ja koska Jolle halusi tuon kuvan niin en sitten kuitenkaan vaihtanut 8) jossujb värjäsi (Googlesta löydetystä) kuvasta Harryn silmät vihreiksi, kiitossuuri sinnekin päin <3 [Hottis!Charlien](http://perselus.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d3g0zby) löytäminen oli onnenpotku, kiitokset **dA:n perselukselle** , että joskus on tuommoisen väsännyt. On se hieno! <3
> 
> Ficci valmistui kahdeksassa päivässä, sanoja on kymppitonni, osia neljä kappaletta plus lyhyt poistettu kohtaus. SUPERKIITOKSET Jolandinalle jatkuvana purkautumiskohteena olemisesta ja tuesta ja kaikesta sellaisesta <3 Kiitokset myös Voldemortille ja Sisiljalle ja Nappelille ja Chuukollekin rohkaisuista ja muistakin avuista! Moottoritiemurhaaja katseli (mm.) pilkkujen paikkoja, kiitoksia myös hänelle <3

  
**I**   


 

Kukaan ei oikeastaan ihmetellyt, kun Harry kolmen aurorivuoden jälkeen jätti eroanomuksensa. Hän oli päästänyt Ginnyn irti jo kananlentoisen uransa alkumetreillä, möi nyt Lontoon laitamalta ostamansa pienen kaksion ja muutti maalle. Niin. Ehkä enemmän hämmästystä aiheuttikin se, että Harry muutti Kotikoloon ja asettui aloilleen Ronin ullakkohuoneeseen. Ei Ronin pedille toki, mutta Arthur leijutti leppoisasti hymyillen vanhan hetekan Harryn nukkuma-alustaksi. Olihan heillä tyhjiä huoneitakin, Molly oli yrittänyt, mutta Harry oli kieltäytynyt. Ei liikaa touhotusta. Ei liikaa vaivaa. Jos hän vain saisi hetken aikaa asua Kotikolossa, jossa oli joskus ollut onnellinen.

Ron kävi tietysti kylässä, kotonaan, mutta ei se ollut enää samanlaista. Mikään ei ollut enää samanlaista. Harry olisi halunnut takaisin sen huolettomuuden, johon oli toisinaan onnistunut epähuomiossa humpsahtamaan. Hän ei suostunut uskomaan, että sellaiset ajat kuuluivat lapsuuteen, kokeilevaan nuoruuteen. Miksi olisikaan? Ei hänellä ollut koskaan ollut leikin täyttämää lapsuutta tai viattomia yöllisiä naku-uinteja. Mutta niin ankeita kun Harryn muistot olivatkin, Kotikolossa hän saattoi hetkisen huoahtaa. Kyllähän hän ymmärsi, että oli kohta jo kahdenkymmenenneljän ja ettei sen ikäisenä enää asuttu kotona. Ei edes, vaikka koti oli jonkun toisen. Mutta Harry kieltäytyi kuuntelemasta nalkuttavaa ääntä takaraivossaan ja nousi joka aamu hymyillen haistaessaan herkullisen tuoreen leivän tuoksun.

Oli kulunut viisi viikkoa. Harryn syntymäpäiviin oli vielä kolme päivää, mutta Kotikoloon oli jo ahtautunut Weasleyiden lisäksi kaikki näiden puolisot ja jälkikasvukin. Harry oli levoton. Kun Molly oli paria viikkoa aiemmin kysynyt, halusiko Harry juhlia pienesti oman perheen kera vai järjestää suuremmat kekkerit, Harry oli hätäisesti kieltänyt kutsumasta ketään perheen ulkopuolista. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan ottanut huomioon, että Georgen kutsuminen merkitsi myös Angelinan saapumista Fred juniorin kera. Se merkitsi Percyn lisäksi raskaana olevaa Audreyta. Ja kun soppaan heitettiin vielä Bill ja Fleur, näiden vilkas kaksivuotias Victoire sekä vastasyntynyt Dominique, Harry oli valmis karkaamaan sillä siunatulla sekunnilla. Hermione sentään ei ollut raskaana, mutta vietti kaiken aikansa ihastelemassa Fleurin tuoreinta tuotosta. Ron puolestaan viihdytti kuusivuotiasta Teddyä lentelemällä tämän kanssa omenapuutarhassa ja nakkelemalla käpyjä tämän etsittäväksi. Olivat he pyytäneet Harryakin mukaan, mutta kerrankin kipeä ranne oli alkanut juimia juuri oikealla hetkellä ja Harry oli voinut kieltäytyä.

Ei hänellä varsinaisesti ollut mitään lapsia vastaan, mutta pitkän yksinolon jälkeen koko klaanin läsnäolo tuntui kuin olisi joutunut pyörremyrskyn jalkoihin.

Pelastus saapui, ei ehkä edes yllättävältä taholta, kun ainoa naimaton Weasley ilmaantui Kotikoloon syntymäpäivän aattona. Harry istui keittiön rappusilla kylmennyt teekuppi käsissään ja tuijotti taivaalle syttyviä tähtiä. Kaupungissa ei sellaisia nähnyt, ja hänellä oli ollut niitä ikävä Tylypahkan jälkeen.

"Hei synttäripoika", Charlie huikkasi lähestyessään Harrya pihan poikki.

Harry hätkähti lysyasennostaan ja kömpi jalkeille. Charlie näytti uhkuvan terveyttä ja auringonpaistetta ja sellaista rehellistä rentoutta, että se sai Harryn kateudesta vihreäksi. Hän tunsi itsensä juuri tuolla hetkellä kireäksi kuin viulunkieli.

"Hei, Charlie."

Charlie kaappasi Harryn muitta mutkitta syleilyyn ja rutisti tätä niin lujaa, että nivelet natisivat.

"Mukava nähdä taas."

Kun Harry sai jälleen hengityksensä kulkemaan, hän naurahti ääneen. "No niin on."

"Oot karussa hössötystä?" Charlie arvasi ja istui alas rappuselle, jolta Harry oli juuri noussut ylös. Harry nyökkäsi ja asettui Charlien viereen. "Se on aika rankkaa, mutta sen kestää kun tietää ettei sitä tarvitse sietää kovin kauaa. Mieti, ne joutuu elämään sen kanssa ympäri vuoden."

Harry naurahti jälleen. Vaikka Ron oli ollut hänen paras ystävänsä kouluaikoina ja niiden jälkeenkin, nykyään hän tuntui viihtyvän parhaiten juuri Charlien kanssa. Ehkä se johtui heidän jaetusta poikamiesstatuksestaan, ehkä Harryn muuttuneesta persoonallisuudesta, sillä Charlie tuntui olevan juuri sellainen kuin heidän ensi kertaa tavatessaan. Huoleton ja tietyllä tapaa hidas. Ei tyhmä, ei, mutta Charlie tuntui miettivän kaikessa rauhassa ennen kuin sanoi mitään. Hänen äänensä oli rauhallinen, ja kun hän puhui, sanat kumpusivat jotenkin syvemmältä kuin muilla Harryn tuntemilla ihmisillä. Harry oli eräänä iltana nukkumaan mennessään pohtinut asiaa enemmänkin ja tullut siihen tulokseen, että Charliella oli aikaa ajatella ajatuksensa valmiiksi vuorilla ja että siksi tämä tuntui itsekin kuin vuorelta. Muuttumattomalta ja vakaalta.

"Sitä kai se elämä on", Harry sanoi ympäripyöreästi ja kietoi kätensä polviensa ympärille.

 

Ron ja Hermione olivat majailleet jo monta päivää Ginnyn vanhassa huoneessa ja kun Bill ja Fleur pesueineen olivat jo levittäytyneet Billin ja Charlien vanhaan huoneeseen, oli Charlie valloittanut mukisematta Ronin entisen sängyn. Hälinästä huolimatta Harryn olo oli lämpöinen, kun Kotikolo natisteli liitoksistaan väkimäärän vuoksi.

Seuraavana päivänä saapui Ginny. He olivat nykyään Harryn kanssa väleissä, mutta vain kun muita oli paikalla ja kun tapaamisia sattui harvoin. Ginny ei koskaan tullut yksin ja tälläkin kertaa hänellä oli mukanaan uusin poikaystävänsä.

"Joo, sanokaan vaan Parkeriksi", mies hoki kätellessään jokaisen Weasleyn klaaniin kuuluvan, mukaan lukien Harryn. "Ei mitään muodollisuuksia, pelkkä Parker piisaa."

Harry piti Parkerista heti ensi silmäyksestä ja toivoi, ettei Ginnyn hetki hetkeltä jähmeämpi hymy merkinnyt sitä, mitä se oli merkinnyt heidän seurustellessaan. Parker oli Ginnyn kuudes seurustelukumppani heidän eronsa jälkeen ja vaikka Harrylla itsellään ei ollut vieläkään ketään, hänelle yksinäisyys sopi. Toisin kuin Ginnylle.

Charlie tiivisti Harryn ajatukset asiasta heidän kävellessä illallisen jälkeen Kotikoloa ympäri.

"Parker on niin kuin Walesin vihreä: päältä väriä ja kimalletta, mutta sisältä leppoisa kuin lammas. Veikkaan paria kuukautta." Parker oli mennyttä kalua jo viidessä viikossa.

 

Elokuun pyörähdettyä käyntiin vieraat vähenivät, kunnes jäljellä olivat enää Ron ja Hermione.

"Noh, kai me sitten tästä mennään", Ron sanoi raapien kuontaloaan. "Toivottavasti Charliesta on seuraa."

Harry kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi taakseen. Charlie ohitti juuri keittiön pöydän matkalla olohuoneeseen. Hän piteli hellästi käsissään ainakin viisikerroksista voileipää ja iski ohimennen Harrylle silmää.

"Miten niin?" Harry kysyi Ronilta samalla, kun Hermione halasi häntä hyvästiksi.

"Sehän tuli lopullisesti pois Romaniasta", Ron sanoi ja taputti Harrya olalle. "Nyt sulla onkin aikaa kysellä siltä tarkempia syitä, ei se meille mitään kertonut."

Harry ei kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta jutella Charlien kanssa ennen kuin illalla. Jostain syystä Charlie tuli edelleen nukkumaan Ronin sänkyyn, vaikka talossa oli jälleen monta tyhjääkin makuuhuonetta. Harry ei kysynyt syytä, hänellä oli ollut ikävä jonkun toisen kuorsausta.

"Charlie."

"Y-hym."

"Ron kertoi että sä muutit pysyvästi takaisin Englantiin."

"Joo."

Harry oli hetken hiljaa ja mietti, mitä oikein halusi tietää. "Meinaatko hommata kämpän?"

"Tuskinpa vielä", Charlie sanoi ja kuulosti siltä, että hän kohautti harteitaan. "Mihinpä tässä on kiire, kun täälläkin on tilaa."

Harry työnsi kätensä tyynyn alle ja tuijotti kattoon. Kuunvalo loi erikoisen kuvion peräseinälle loistaessaan verhoihin ommellun paikan lävitse.

"Miksi sä lähdit sieltä?"

Charlie oli hetken hiljaa. Harry oli jo miltei varma, ettei tämä vastaisikaan, mutta ei kokenut syyllisyyttä. Toisin kuin muille elämässään tavanneille ihmisille, Harry ei koskaan nolostunut Charlielle. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei Charlie ollut koskaan nauranut Harryn kysymyksille. Ei koskaan edes virnuillut, kun Harry oli epäröiden udellut, miksi omenapuiden oksilla oli pystytetty pienenpieniä taloja, jotka olivat kaukana linnunpöntöistä lautaterasseineen ja pihakeinuineen. Harryn silmät olivat jo painuneet kiinni, kun Charlie vihdoin puhui.

"Purin kihlat."

Harry räväytti silmänsä ammolleen ja kääntyi katsomaan sokkona Charlien makaavaa hahmoa.

"Kihlat?"

"Niin, kihlat."

_"Kihlat?!"_

"Kyllä, kihlat."

"Olit siis jonkun kanssa kihloissa?"

"—kyllä."

"Miksen mä— tai miksei kukaan tiennyt?"

Charlie tuhahti.

"No siksi koska mä en halunnut kertoa. Just siksi jos jotain tällaista kävisi. Paljon helpompi kertoa perheelle, että väsyin lohikäärmeisiin. Sen ne ainakin on valmiita uskomaan."

"Sä et kuitenkaan väsynyt niihin", Harry varmisti. Charlien petivaatteet kahisivat, aivan kuin tämä olisi kohottanut päätään ja katsonut Harrya kummastuneena.

"Miten niihin vois väsyä?"

Harry ei vastannut. Hän ei tiennyt eikä uskaltanut arvata. Charlien kihlat tuntuivat jotenkin järkyttäviltä. Hän oli kuvitellut heidän olleen samankaltaisia, mutta Charlie olikin ollut vähällä heilahtaa aidan toiselle puolelle: perhemaailmaan.

"Väsyit silti morsmaikkuusi?" Harry sanoi äänellä, jonka toivoi sormet ristissä kuulostavan neutraalilta.

Charlie nauroi pehmeänkarheaa naurua. Ronin nitisevä sänky hytkyi hänen allaan. "Vai morsmaikkuun. Sen nimi oli Raoul ja se oli kaikkea muuta kuin morsmaikku. Mutta menneen talven lumia se silti on."

Harry ajatukset jäätyivät. Raoul? _Raoul?_ Charlie oli siis...

"...homo?"

Harry oli puraista kielensä poikki. Ei hänen ollut ollut tarkoitus sanoa sitä ääneen, se oli vain lipsahtanut kieleltä karkuun. Olihan hän itsekin joskus epäillyt olevansa, sen jälkeen kun Ginny oli lakannut innostamasta, mutta ei ollut löytänyt muutaman viikon yökerhoilun aikana yhtään kiinnostavaa miestä. Ei kyllä naistakaan.

"Joo", Charlie myönsi ykskantaan. "Ei kai se haittaa?"

"Ei—" Harryn ääni oli piiperrystä, ja hän veti täkin leukaansa asti tuijottaen silmät selällään suippoa, pyöreäpäistä valokuviota seinällä. "Ei yhtään."

 

Seuraavana päivänä Charlie varoi koskemasta Harryyn eikä hymyillyt enää niin suorasukaisesti, hädin tuskin piti yllä katsekontaktia paria sekuntia pitempään. Menninkäisiä kitkiessään he seisoivat monen metrin päässä toisistaan, Charlie kääntyneenä Harrysta poispäin. Harry ei pitänyt siitä lainkaan.

"Charlie."

"Y-hym?"

"Mistä sä tiesit että oot homo?"

Tällä kertaa Harry todellakin puraisi kieltään. Kysymys oli tullut ulos suoremmin kuin hän oli tarkoittanut ja hän pelkäsi menneensä liian pitkälle. Ei kai Charlien kärsivällisyys ikuisesti kestäisi? Charlie jähmettyi kesken menninkäisenheiton ja vingahti hetken kuluttua, kun pikkuinen, jalallinen multaperuna haukkasi hänen sormestaan ennen kuin hypähti maahan ja vilisti väärillä säärillään karkuun. Hän työnsi sormensa suuhunsa ja kääntyi kohti Harrya.

"'Itä?"

"Alkoiko sulla seistä pukuhuoneissa vai mistä tiesit?" Harry möläytti jälleen ja olisi halunnut haudata päänsä maahan kuin strutsi. Mikä häntä vaivasi?

Charlie veti sormen suustaan ja pyyhki sitä paidanhelmaansa. Hän näytti miettivän miten vastaisi. Edelleenkään Harry ei havainnut Charlien kasvoilta lainkaan pilkkaa, sen sijaan tämä tutkaili tarkasti Harryn hiljalleen panikoituvaa olemusta. Ehkä hän tajusi, ettei Harry ollut tarkoittanut sanojaan niin provosoiviksi kuin miltä ne kuulostivat.

"Jotain sellasta. Ei tosin pukuhuoneissa vaan kun oltiin uimassa Jasonin kanssa."

"Jasonin?"

"Se asui tässä lähellä kun oltiin koulussa. Oltiin kaikki kesät yhdessä ja kun oli kuuma päivä, niin käytiin uimassa lammella."

Harry ei ollut edes tiennyt, että Kotikolon lähellä oli vesistöjä.

"Yhtenä päivänä me päädyttiin painimaan ja, no, yksi asia johti toiseen."

Harry nappasi Charlien pudottaman menninkäisen ja viskasi sen kaaressa aidan toiselle puolen. Hän pudisteli multaisia sormiaan housuihinsa ja keräsi hetken rohkeutta ennen kuin käänsi katseensa Charlieen. Tämän pisamaiset kasvot olivat vakavat ja varovaiset. Harry halusi selittää, ettei häntä haitannut, mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Mä yritin kerran tanssia miehen kanssa, mutta ei se tuntunut hyvältä."

"Tanssia?" Charlie toisti.

"Joo, mutta en mä tanssi naistenkaan kanssa hyvin, joten..."

Charlie nyökkäsi, ja lopun iltaa Harry mietti, oliko tämä ymmärtänyt hänen sanojensa sanoman oikein.

 

Sinä yönä Charlie ei kuorsannut, vaan jätti Harryn kuuntelemaan hiljaisuutta, jota ullakon paha henki yhä jaksoi urheasti uhmata. Kuu kiersi taivaalle ja sirkat sirittivät kuumassa kesäyössä. Harry ei saanut unta, vaikka hän käänsi kylkeään uudelleen ja uudelleen. Hänen t-paitansa liimaantui hikiseen ihoon, kunnes hän repi sen yltään ja viskasi nurkkaan.

Siitä lähtien, kun Charlie oli kertonut lammesta, Harry ei ollut saanut sitä mielestään. Ensin hän luuli sen johtuvan vain kuumuudesta: kun eritetyn hien määrää mitattiin litroissa, ei ollut ihme, että ajatuksissa pyöri tyyni ja väreetön vedenpinta, jonka viileään syleilyyn teki mieli hypätä. Mutta kun lampivisioissa alkoi näkyä myös Charlie, ne eivät enää auttaneetkaan helpottamaan Harryn oloa.

Yksinäinen itikka eksyi inisemään Harryn varpaisiin. Hän nakkasi jalkansa laidan yli ja nousi istumaan rapsutellen kainaloaan. Nukkumisesta ei tullut mitään, ja Harry halusi todellakin uimaan, vaikka sitten keskellä yötä. Eiköhän hän lammen löytäisi yksinkin. Ei kai Kotikolon pihalla voinut eksyä? Harry puki puhtaan paidan ylleen ja hyppäsi ikkunalaudalle istumaan jalat välikattoa hipoen.

"Minne'smeet?" Charlie havahtui juuri silloin.

"Mä menen etsimään sen lammen", Harry sanoi hiljaa. "Nuku vaan kun kerran pystyt nukkuun, mulla on liian kuuma."

Mutta Charlie nakkasi lakanan yltään ja venytteli nikamat naksahdellen. Hänen kultaiset rintakarvansa kimalsivat kuun loisteessa.

"Mä heräsin ton hetekan infernaaliseen kitinään jo ajat sitten", Charlie hymähti.

"Ai. Sori."

"Äh, ei se mitään", Charlie kuittasi kevyesti ja nousi seisomaan. "Ehkä uiminen auttais tähän kuumuuteen. Mun on muutenkin parempi tulla mukaan, koska et sä sitä lampea muuten löytäisi", Charlie tuumaili, mutta jatkoi välittömästi: "Ellei se haittaa sua?"

"Ei tietenkään", Harry sanoi yllättyneenä. Jokin hänen sanoissaan tai ehkä asennossaan sai Charlien jännityksen laukeamaan ja hän läimäisi Harrya harteille ja nykäisi paidan ylleen. Hetken ajan kaikki oli kuin ennen.

He leijuivat hiljaa pihamaalle, mutta kun Harry oli suuntaamassa kohti luutavajaa, Charlie laski kätensä hänen olalleen.

"Kävellään. Sinne ei ole pitkä matka, ja äiti herää varaston oven narahdukseen. On aina herännyt."

Charlie ei valehdellut reitin vaikeudesta, mutta ilmeisesti romanialaisilla lohikäärmetutkijoilla on erilainen käsitys pitkistä matkoista kuin brittiläisillä toimistoauroreilla. Ensimmäisen mailinpuolikkaan jälkeen Harryn sandaalit alkoivat hiertää. Seuraavan aikana hän kompastui puunjuureen ja miltei nitkautti nilkkansa. Laskevan kuun valo ei riittänyt paljastamaan kaikkia sudenkuoppia kapealla metsäpolulla ja saatuaan kuudennen kerran oksasta kasvoilleen Harry jo kiroili ääneen.

"Nyt ollaan perillä", Charlie sanoi silloin ja veti viimeisen pensaan oksat syrjään.

Harry lakkasi huitomasta mäkäräisparvea kimpustaan ja keskittyi sen sijaan haukkomaan henkeään. "Lampi" oli varsin vaatimaton sana kuvastamaan laajaa, pyöreää maljaa, jonka tähdet täyttivät nyt, kun kirkkaammat valot olivat jo kadonneet. Sitä reunustivat sekä rehevät pensaikot että matalat puut, mutta yhdellä reunalla siitä nousi murtunut kallio, jota pitkin juoksi sirpaloituva virta.

"Vesiputous", Harry ähkäisi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt sellaista ikinä.

"Sepä", Charlie myhäili Harryn takaa. "Niitä ei löydy montaa näiltä korkeuksilta eikä kukaan tiedä onko tuo aito vai loitsittu. Mutta kyllä siinä itsensä kastelee."

Harry oli niin hikinen, ettei yrittänytkään kuoriutua boksereistaan vaan käveli suoraan lampeen. Vesi oli taivaallisen viileää ja se kirkasti hänen mielensä ja sielunsa ja pesi pois murheet. Hän sukelsi kohti pohjaa ja lammen keskustaa ja nautti virtauksesta vartalollaan. Turnajaisista oli jäänyt sentään sen verran käteen, että nykyään Harry osasi muutakin kuin leppoisaa selkäuintia. Hän pullahti pinnalle ja lähti kroolaamaan kohti putousta.

Vasta noustessaan seisomaan kivelle, solisevan luonnonsuihkun alle, Harry tajusi, että Charlie oli vieläkin rannalla.

"Paleleeko?" hän huikkasi ja pyyhki märkää tukkaa silmiltään.

"Eipä kai", Charlie sanoi hetken empimisen jälkeen ja kahlasi hänkin veteen.

Harry käänsi Charlielle selkänsä ja kohotti kasvonsa putoukseen. Vesi tuntui miltei kylmältä, vaikka se vaikutti mahdottomalta tällaisella helteellä. Harry antoi veden huuhtoa kasvojaan, kumartui sitten niin, että virtaus osui hänen päähänsä ja käänsi lopulta putoukselle selkänsä. Viileä vesi juoksi hänen selkärankaansa aina pakaroiden väliin asti. Ja samaan aikaan Harry näki tähtien valossa Charlien uivan laajaa kaarta ympäri lammen.

"Etkö sä pidä putouksesta?" Harry korotti ääntään sen verran, että se ylitti veden lirinän. Charlie pysähtyi polkemaan vettä.

"Mä voin odottaa, oon nähnyt sen ennenkin."

Harry kohautti harteitaan. Hän seisoi vesiputouksen alla vielä tovin, ennen kuin solahti takaisin kuulaaseen veteen. Hän ui ehkä kymmenisen minuuttia ja sukelteli kuin hylje. Hetken ajan hän harkitsi kuplapääloitsua, jotta voisi tutkia lammen pohjaa myöten, mutta päätti sitten, ettei näkisi kuitenkaan tarpeeksi hyvin. Vihdoin hän rantautui ja jäi istumaan nurmikkokaistaleelle pärskäytellen hiuksiaan kuiviksi.

Ennen pitkää Charliekin rantautui. Hän istuutui Harryn vierelle ja suki vettä hiuksistaan. "Se teki hyvää."

Harry nyökkäsi hymyillen iloisena. Hän kellahti selälleen ja työnsi kätensä niskaansa. Tähdet tuikkivat täällä vieläkin kirkkaammin kuin Kotikolon pihalla, ja oli alkanut tuulla sen verran, etteivät öttiäiset enää haitanneet. Harrysta oli mukavaa olla aivan kuin yksin, rauhassa, mutta kuitenkin kuulla jonkun toisen hengitys vierellään. Ronia ja Charlieta oli mahdotonta olla vertaamatta, varsinkin kun Harry tiesi hyvin, ettei Ron malttanut olla hiljaa pitkiä aikoja. Ginnykin oli ollut pulputtaja, mutta Charlie ei tuntenut tarvetta täyttää hiljaisuutta puheilla.

Lammikossa pulahti kala, ja Harry kuuli Charlienkin käyvän selälleen.

"Miksiköhän me ei ikinä käyty täällä Ronin kanssa", Harry mietti ääneen.

"Meillä oli sääntö, ettei pennut saa olla täällä keskenään", Charlie kertoi. "Totta kai me isommat rikottiin sitä, mutta ehkä Ron ei uskaltanut."

"Ehkä", Harry totesi ja sulki silmänsä. Metsässä huhuili pöllö.

"Kuule, Harry", Charlie empi. "Mä oon tosi pahoillani että pudotin sillä tavalla pommin kun kerroin."

"Täh?"

"Raoulista."

"Mikset olis kertonut?" Harry ihmetteli. "Tai siis, yllätyinhän mä tietysti, mutta ei se mua mitenkään haittaa."

"Oikeesti?" Charlie varmisti nyt jo normaalimmalla äänellä. "Mä ajattelinkin että se olisi sulle okei, mutta—"

"Joo, on se okei", Harry sanoi ja käänsi päänsä Charlieta kohti. "Ihan oikeesti."

Charlie lojui kyljellään, pää nojaten käteen, ja tarkkaili Harrya. Hänen ylikasvaneet hiuksensa eivät olleet yöhämyssä enää weasleynpunaiset vaan tummat ja vedestä kiiltävät. Pisamilla kirjottu iho näytti sekin tavallista tummemmalta. Harry katseli avoimesti Charlien pään alle taitettua jänteikästä käsivartta. Hartialihasta, joka asennon ansiosta suorastaan pullisteli. Leveää rintaa ja sillä pesivää kiharaa karvalevyä. Suurta kättä, jonka jokainen sormi oli palohaavojen kovettama ja joka nyt lepäsi rentona ruohonkorsien seassa Charlien lanteiden edessä.

Äkkiä Harry tuli tietoiseksi hiljaisuudesta eri tavalla kuin ennen. Hän nosti katseensa Charlien silmiin, joiden ilme oli vakaa ja avoin. Tämän katse odotti jotain, ehkä vastauksia, mutta Harry ei ollut sellaisia. Hän kääntyi jälleen selälleen, kohti tähtiä, ymmärtämättä päässään vellovia ajatuksia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parkerin nimi ja ehkä asennekin on lainattu Frendeistä (Parker oli yksi Phoeben poikaystävistä), mutta en näe heissä samaa ulkonäöllisesti (Parkeria esitti Alec Baldwin). Kihlakohtauksen toisto on tietysti peruskauraa huumorin saralla, mutta erityisesti mielessä oli leffa "Synttärit" (Sixteen Candles) ja eräs sen [kohtaus](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGJfruLLiyk) :D


	2. II

  
**II**   


 

Charlie tosiaankin jäi Kotikoloon, kuten oli aikonut. Hänellä ei tuntunut olevan lainkaan kiire etsiä töitä tai asuntoa, mikä puolestaan teki Harryn iloiseksi. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei hän enää ollut ainoa pateettinen kotona-asuja, vaan nyt heitä oli kaksi. Mutta luultavasti se johtui enemmän siitä, ettei Harry joutunut enää kuluttamaan aikaansa yksinäisillä vaelluksilla vaan saattoi nyt kuljeskella kahdestaan Charlien kanssa, joskus puhellen ja toisinaan taas ei. Sateisina päivinä he pysyivät sisällä: lukivat ullakolla Ronin sarjakuvakokoelmaa puhki, pelasivat Räjähtävää näpäystä tai Villipokeria, harjoittivat toisinaan sauvakäsiään eräänlaisessa tyynysodan korvikkeessa. Harry hävisi aina. Aurinkoisella ilmalla he pelasivat etsijä-vastaan-etsijä huispausta Charlien vanhalla, mutta vielä sangen viriilillä siepillä. Siinä he olivat tasaväkisiä. Pelin jälkeen he yleensä lensivät lammelle ja sukelsivat syvään veteen suoraan luudilta. Taistelu jatkui tavallisesti vielä pintautumisen jälkeenkin heidän kroolatessaan kilpaa rannalle.

Erään kerran, kun he jälleen kuivattelivat sillä samalla nurmikkokaistaleella, johon pian jäisi jäljet heidän takamuksistaan, Harry lausui ääneen kysymyksen, joka oli kiertänyt hänen mielessään jo jonkin aikaa.

"Charlie."

"Y-hym."

"Miksi sä nukut vieläkin Ronin sängyssä, vaikka tyhjiäkin huoneita riittää?"

Charlie raotti silmiään ja hymyili Harrylle. "Siksi koska sä tarvitset sitä."

Harry jäi tuijottamaan Charlien uudelleen sulkeutuneita silmiä ja totesi itsekseen, että tämä oli oikeassa. Hän nukkui paremmin, kun huoneessa oli joku muukin.

"Kiitos."

"Eipä kestä."

Eräänä toisena päivänä he istuivat välikatolla ihailemassa maisemaa. Ilmassa oli ukkosta, ja katonharjalle pultattu tuuliviiri vinkui puuskaisessa tuulessa. Harry värähti katsoessaan mustana kumpuilevia pilviä, jotka ratsastivat taivaanrannasta heitä kohti. Hän sormeili taikasauvaansa paitapuseron hihan läpi ennen kuin tajusi mitä teki. Pelkkiä pilviä, ei ankeuttajia mailla eikä halmeilla.

Charlie katsahti Harrya. "Kaikki okei?"

"Joo", Harry sanoi ja värähti jälleen.

Charlie laski kätensä Harryn olalle ja odotti, kunnes tämä käänsi katseensa häneen. Hänen siniset silmänsä hehkuivat tummanpuhuvaa taivasta vasten. Käsi oli raskas ja lämmin ja niin _turvallinen_ Harryn olalla.

"Ne on mennyttä, ei ne enää vaivaa sua."

Harry nyökkäsi eikä edes ihmetellyt, mistä Charlie tiesi.

"Ainoa juttu jota sun täytyy pelätä on se, että iskeekö meihin salama ton takia", Charlie virnisti ja nyökäytti leukaansa kohti ruostunutta viirikukkoa. Harry puhkesi leveään hymyyn.

"Ehkä se vaan sulaa pois."

Charlie nauroi pehmeästi, eivätkä hänen siniset silmänsä päästäneet Harryn katsetta vapaaksi. Harryn vatsanpohjassa kupli jännitys ja pelkokin. Charlie oli niin _erilainen_ nyt, erilainen kuin ennen. Sodan jälkeen kaikki Weasleyt olivat ahkerasti käyneet kotonaan, ja Kotikolon sunnuntaiset perhepäivälliset olivat muodostuneet suorastaan legendaarisiksi. Charliekin oli tullut usein, mutta koskaan aiemmin Harry ei ollut täysin _nähnyt_ Charlieta niin kuin nyt. Kuinka tämän silmäkulmat nauroivat ja nenällä juoksivat pisamat. Silmät säihkyivät riemusta ja elämästä ja (Harry toivoi) hänestäkin.

"Onhan se ruma, mutta isä tykkää siitä", Charlie sanoi lopulta. Harry nyökkäsi, mutta kesti kauan ennen kuin hän muisti jälleen, mistä he olivat puhuneet.

Mollyn ääni kajahti räystään alta kutsuen syömään, ja tunnelma särkyi.

 

Kun he korjasivat Charlien kanssa pöytää päivällisen jäljiltä ja laittoivat astioita tiskautumaan, Molly tuli takaisin keittiöön olohuoneesta, jonne hänet oli hätistetty syönnin jälkeen. Harry avasi jo suunsa kieltääkseen Mollya tekemästä yhtään mitään, ruuan laittamisessa oli jo tarpeeksi, kun tämä istahti pöydän ääreen ja alkoi nyplätä kevyen puuvillapaitansa helmaa. Harry vilkaisi hämmentyneenä Charlieta, mutta jatkoi lopulta keittiön siistimistä.

"Harry, kuinka sinä voit nyt?" Molly kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"Ihan okei", Harry sanoi kummastuneena. "Maha täynnä, oli tosi hyvää ruokaa taas. Kiitos, Molly."

"Mukavaa että maistui", Molly sanoi hymyillen, mutta kurttu hänen kulmakarvojensa välistä ei hävinnyt. "Pärjäisitkö täällä hetken aikaa, jos me Arthurin kanssa kävisimme vähän matkoilla?"

Harry kohautti harteitaan. Hän ei aivan ymmärtänyt, mistä tässä oli kyse. Mollyn katse välähti Charlieen, mutta palasi takaisin Harryyn. Hän näytti kiemurtelevan tuolillaan.

"Emme me muuten, mutta kun Fleur toi kutsun herra Delacourilta", tässä välissä Mollyn posket punehtuivat hieman. "Hänellä on syntymäpäiväjuhlat lauantaina ja meidät on kutsuttu koko viikonlopuksi."

"Kuulostaa kivalta", Harry sanoi hymyillen. "Milloin lähdette?"

Jälleen Mollyn katse käväisi Charliessa, ja nyt Harrykin käänsi päätään. Charlie nojasi tiskipöytään rennosti ja näytti huvittuneelta. Sitten hän iski Harrylle silmää. Harry virnisti takaisin, mutta ei vieläkään tiennyt, mikä sai Charlien noin hilpeäksi.

"No, tuota, huomenaamulla. Arthur varasi meille jo pitkänmatkan porttiavainpaikat, mutta ne voi kyllä perua jos sinusta tuntuu, että—"

"Ei meillä mitään hätää ole", Charlie puuttui vihdoin puheeseen. "Ettekä te mitään porttiavainpaikkoja enää peru. Vietätte viikonlopun Ranskassa ja rentoudutte, ja sillä selvä."

Harrylla oli vaikeuksia pidätellä nauruaan. Hän ei ollut tajunnut ennen, kuinka varovaisesti hänen ympärillään hiippailtiin. Luulivatko ne, että hän menisi rikki heti kun jäisi yksin? Merlin sentään, hän oli asunut yksin viimeiset kolme vuotta ja käytännössä koko elämänsä myös sitä ennen, sillä Dursleyistä ei juuri ollut seuraksi ollut.

"Joo, ei tässä mitään hätää ole", hän vahvisti viimein. "Aikuiset miehet ja sellaista."

"No, jos olet aivan varma", Molly sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän veti Harryn halaukseen. "Etkä kuvittele että hylkäämme sinut oman onnesi nojaan."

"En mä sellaista", Harry vakuutti ja taputti Mollya rohkaisevasti selkään. "En ikinä."

 

Seuraava päivä alkoi tyhjänä ja odottavana huolimatta siitä, että Harry ja Charlie viettivät kaiken ajan kahdestaan myös silloin, kun Molly ja Arthur olivat kotona. He joivat aamukahvinsa keittiönportailla ja jakoivat joka-aamuisen tupakan, jonka Charlie aloitti ja Harry lopetti, veti viimeisetkin kosteat ja kuumentuneet savut ennen kuin karkotti natsan olemattomiin.

"Hormipulveri alkaa olla lopussa", Charlie sanoi tiskattuaan heidän kuppinsa. Harry nosti katseensa Päivän profeetasta. "Mitäs sanot jos käydään tänään Viistokujalla?"

Harry ei ollut käynyt viimeiseen kuukauteen missään, ellei laskettu hänen jokaviikkoista ruokakaapin täydennysreissua Saukkonummen kyläpuotiin, ei hän sentään pummi ollut, ja ajatus ihmisiä vilisevästä Viistokujasta, tuntui — no, ei varsinaisesti pelottavalta, Harry selitteli itselleen, mutta—

"Joo, niin me tehdään", Charlie sanoi, kun Harry ei saanut päätettyä kantaansa. "Sulle tekee hyvää päästä hetkeksi pois täältä."

"En mä ole mikään potilas", Harry äyskähti harmistuneena.

"No miksi sä sitten epäröit lähteä?" Charlie kysyi napakasti takaisin. Hänen avoin hymynsä sai aikaan sen, että jyrkät sanat kuulostivat syytöksen sijaan sovinnonteolta, ja Harry päätyi naurahtamaan sekä myöntymään lähtöön. Eikä hän edes harmistunut, kun joskus lounaan jälkeen tajusi, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut.

He pyörähtivät ulos Vuotavan noidankattilan yleisöhormista ja hakivat hetken tasapainoa, ennen kuin työntyivät Viistokujan hyörinään. Harry oli leikkauttanut silmänsä jo aurorikouluksen alettua ja ilman pyöreäsankaisia lasejaan hän oli kuin kuka tahansa tuntematon. Ainakin nyt kun hiukset ylsivät kunnolla otsaa peittämään. He saivat kulkea rauhassa, käsivarret hipoen toisiaan, ja kun Charlie oli noutanut uuden hormipulveripurnukan, jäljellä oli enää perhepakollinen visiitti WelhoWitseihin.

Liikkeessä oli päällä täysi hyörinä, eikä Harry nähnyt Georgea missään. Ernest sen sijaan irrottautui sen hetkisestä asiakkaastaan ja kiiruhti heidän luokseen. Ernest oli ollut WWW:ssä apulaisena jo parin vuoden ajan ja löysi aina aikaa vaihtaa muutaman sanan Harryn kanssa, oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä. Hän oli kyennyt siihen jopa kesken LeijuVanilla-pastillin esittelyn. Se sai syöjänsä levitoimaan pää alas päin muutaman jalan korkeudessa. Harrysta oli ollut häiritsevää keskustella sellaisen ihmisen kanssa, joka joutui jatkuvasti pitelemään painovoimaa tottelevaa fuksianpunaista paidanhelmaansa, jotta se ei hulmahtaisi kasvojen eteen.

"Moikka, Harry!" Ernest huikkasi jo kaukaa ja äkkiä Harry huomasi olevansa selkä kiinni karkukaramellikeppisammiossa. Ernest muistutti innokkuudessaan hieman Colin Creeveytä, joka oli piinannut Harrya Tylypahkassa kameransa kanssa. Tosin Colinilla ei ollut korvarenkaita tai lanteita nuolevia mustia farkkuja, mutta hänkin oli halunnut aina puhua Harryn kanssa yhtä innokkaasti kuin Ernest. Harry ei pitänyt siitä. Hän halusi olla nimetön ja kuka-tahansa, mutta Ernest kohteli häntä juuri kuin sotasankaria tai Valittua tai mitä ikinä.

"Hei, Ernest", Harry vastasi ja irvisti hymyn. Hän etsi katseellaan pakotietä, Georgeahan hän tuli tänne tapaamaan, mutta näki vain Charlien, joka nojasi läheiseen pahvilaatikkopinoon ja virnuili avoimesti.

"Siistiä nähdä sut taas jalkeilla", Ernest sanoi ja Harry sai vain vaivoin vältettyä pyörittämästä silmiään.

"Joo, mikäs tässä, tultiin välillä kaupungin humua katsomaan", Harry sanoi ja hivuttautui hieman kauemmas Ernestistä. Tämä ei varsinaisesti seisonut liian lähellä, mutta katseli häntä niin nälkäisesti, että Harry tunsi olonsa alastomaksi. Ensimmäistä kertaa hänen mieleensä juolahti miettiä, oliko Ernestin kiinnostus pelkkää julkkisihailua vai menikö se pidemmälle.

"Maalla onkin niin tylsää, en tajua miten sä jaksat olla siellä", Ernest naurahti ja kosketti Harryn käsivartta. Harry säpsähti. "Kuule, mä sain pari lippua Pirunnuoran keikalle ja, tuota, no ehkä sua kiinnostaa lähteä?"

Hälytyskellot alkoivat soida Harryn päässä, ja hän etsi villisti pälyillen pelastusta, mutta näki taaskin vain Charlien, joka nyökytteli hänelle innoissaan. Ilmeisesti Ernestin kysymys oli kantautunut hänenkin korviinsa. Ernestkin käänsi päätään nähdäkseen, kenen kanssa Harry vaihtoi silmäyksiä. Charlie kiinnostui yllättäen ääriään myöten täynnä olevasta valetaikasauvalaarista, mutta myöhästyi: Ernest ähkäisi ja astui askeleen taemmas.

"Ai, sori, mä en tajunnut..." hän mutisi harmistuneena. "Käyn hakemassa herra Weasleyn."

Kun Ernest oli hävinnyt takahuoneeseen, Harry muksautti Charlieta käsivarteen nyrkillään.

"Idiootti, nyt se luulee että me ollaan yhdessä."

"Käynkö mä sanomassa ettei olla?" Charlie kysyi rauhallisesti, mutta purskahti nauruun, kun Harry uhkasi lyödä häntä uudestaan.

Selvittyään kunnialla ulos WelhoWitseistä Harry suunnisti suoraan huonekaluliikkeeseen. Hän oli päättänyt ostaa uuden varavuoteen Weasleyille. Sellaisen, joka ei pitäisi Charlieta hereillä kaiken yötä. Ja vaikka Charlien aiempi käytös korvensi vieläkin, Harryn omatunto ei antanut hänelle rauhaa. Hän oli vieras ja halusi aiheuttaa mahdollisimman vähän vaivaa isäntäperheelleen.

Mathildan Mööpelit oli avattu siihen, missä Qaino Vahvahqo oli ennen pitänyt jäätelöbaariaan. Laajennettu liiketila oli sullottu täyteen kaikenlaisia kalusteita steppaavista vaatekaapeista tuutulauluja esittäviin pylvässänkyihin. Harry silmäili leijuvaa höyhenpatjaa (Aidoilla Hevoskotkan Rintauntuvilla Täytetty Sinun Nukkumismukavuutesi Vuoksi — Kymmenen Vuoden Leijuntatakuu!), mutta Charlie nyki hänet kauemmas.

"Niitten leijuntataiat häviää jo vuodessa, ei kannata."

Heidän kannoillaan kipittävä myyjä yritti protestoida vastaan, mutta Charlie johdatti Harryn määrätietoisesti liikkeen nurkkaan ja osoitti tavallista, levitettävää varasänkyä. Sen ainoaksi taikaominaisuudeksi mainittiin, että sen pystyi kutistamaan kynäpenaalin kokoiseksi.

"Kai sen voi palauttaa, jos se natisee?" Harry varmisti maksaessaan ostoksiaan käteisellä.

"Totta kai, herra...?" myyjä kysyi hymyillen maireasti.

"Kiitos", Harry sanoi ja työnsi paketin taskuunsa, ennen kuin poistui Viistokujan turviin.

 

"Tapaus: Ernest" palasi jälleen Harryn mieleen, kun he istuivat illalla Kotikolon virttyneellä sohvalla oluttölkit käsissään. Harry oli irvistellyt ensimmäiselle jästioluthörpylleen, mutta kun hän oli kysynyt kermakaljaa, Charlie oli nauranut päin hänen naamaansa. Toinen tölkillinen oli mennyt alas jo paljon helpommin.

He olivat kuluttaneet päivän vahvistamalla Kotikolon ohentuneita tukitaikoja. Alun perin Harry oli aikonut palkata Deanin sedän rakennusfirman tekemään korjaukset, mutta Charlie oli tyrmännyt idean. He tekisivät ne itse. Niinpä Harry oli opetellut kädestä pitäen, kuinka vahvistetaan palkkeja ja oikaistaan kantavia pilareita. Tai kuinka renksottavat päätypoikoset korjataan.

Hän nyökytteli Charlien muistellessa viimeisintä Haukkojen peliä, jonka oli käynyt Bristolissa katsomassa. Kuinka Lewis oli kuljettanut kaadon sekä Trentin että Mastersin, Cardiffin Komeettojen pelättyjen lyöjien, ohitse ja maalannut Haukat voittoon. Charlien suuri käsi pyyhkäisi otsalle valahtaneet suortuvat taakse, ja Harryn silmät välähtivät. Etsijä Lynchin kaartelut menivät ohi korvien, kun Charlie rapsutti kaulaansa ja Harry jäi pitkäksi aikaa tuijottamaan siihen jäänyttä punaista jälkeä.

Ehkä hän todellakin oli ihastunut Charlieen. Ehkä Ernest oli nähnyt sen hänen katseestaan ja tehnyt siksi väärän johtopäätöksen. Ajatus oli jännittävä, suorastaan kutkuttava, mutta kun Harry koetti pohtia sitä objektiivisesti, hän eksyi jälleen ihailemaan Charlien valkoisia hampaita, jotka välkehtivät tämän kerratessa Komeettojen viimeistä rynnistystä, epätoivoista yritystä, joka oli päättynyt Haukkojen maalatessa jälleen.

Harry viihtyi Charlien seurassa, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Hänestä Charlie oli komea ja puoleensavetävä, fyysinen puolikin oli siis okei, mutta häntä huolestutti hänen oma kokemattomuutensa. Ginny oli ainoa, jota hän oli edes suudellut (itkeviä ei laskettu), joten mistä hän saattoi tietää, pitikö Charliesta sittenkin vain kuten ystävästä.

Äkkiä Harry havahtui hiljaisuuteen ja nosti katseensa Charlien sormista tämän nauraviin silmiin.

"Mitäs mietit?"

"Että olenko mä ihastunut suhun", Harry lipsautti ja irvisti päälle.

"No, oletko?" Charlie kysyi ilmeen värähtämättä ja hörppäsi oluestaan.

"En mä tiedä", Harry myönsi ja näpräsi tölkkinsä rengasta. "Ei mulla ole oikein vertailupohjaa."

"Mitä vertailupohjaa?"

"Että miltä se tuntuu miehen kanssa."

Harry tyhjensi tölkkinsä ja laski sen pöydälle. Hän ei uskaltanut nostaa katsettaan ja kirosi ties kuinka monetta kertaa suodattimen puutetta sanoissaan. Onneksi sitä esiintyi vain Charlien seurassa. Sohva narahti, kun Charlie laski omankin tölkkinsä pöydälle ja nojautui selkänojaa vasten.

"Kokeile."

"Miten niin kokeile?" Harry kysyi puhuen edelleen polvilleen.

Charlie ei vastannut, vaan tarttui Harryn käteen ja vei sen kaulalleen. "Sä voit testata mun kanssa. Kosketa ja kokeile, että miltä se tuntuu."

Harry tuijotti kättään Charlien paahtuneella kaulalla. Hän tunsi sykkeen sormiensa alla ja pani merkille, ettei se ollut niin rauhallinen, kuin Charlien ulkomuodon perusteella olisi voinut olettaa. Hän liikautti varovasti kättään ylemmäs ja kupersi sormensa jyhkeälle leukaperälle. Charlien iho oli iltasängen karhentama ja kun Harry hivelöi sitä sormenpäillään, raapiva tunne tuntui hänen nivusissaan asti. Hän alkoi olla suhteellisen varma siitä, että oli sittenkin homo.

"Tuntuu... hyvältä", hän sanoi käheästi.

Charlie äännähti myöntävästi, mutta ei avannut kiinni painuneita silmiään. Hän nojasi selkänojaan pää takakenossa ja näytti liimaantuneen sohvaan kiinni. Harry kostutti huuliaan ja liu'utti kätensä takaisin kaulalle pyyhkäisten kevyesti peukalollaan ulkonevaa aataminomenaa. Ero oli enimmäkseen pienissä asioissa. Harry oli pidättäytynyt vertailemasta Charlieta tämän pikkusiskoon, mutta ei pystynyt enää välttämään sitä. Ginnyn piirteet olivat pehmeät ja kapeat, Charlie puolestaan oli täynnä jyrkkiä kulmia ja jykeviä lihaksia. Ja kun Harry ujutti kätensä Charlien t-paidan kaula-aukosta tämän hartialle, hänellä ei ollut enää lainkaan epäilyksiä siitä, kumpi oli hänestä kiihottavampaa. Paksu lihas värähteli hänen sormiensa alla, ja hän sihahti ääneen.

Harry hätkähti, kun Charlie laski kätensä hänen polvelleen. Käsi oli lämmin ja raskas, mutta kun se ei tehnyt muuta kuin lepäsi hänen farkun peittämällä jalallaan, Harry rentoutui. Charlie avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Harrya puoliavoimien luomiensa raosta.

"Tämä okei?"

Harry nyökkäsi. Hän hengitti raskaammin, sillä vaikka Charlien käsi pysyi aloillaan, se sai silti aikaan väristyksiä hänen nivusissaan. Charlie kostutti huuliaan, ja Harryn katse singahti tuijottamaan niiden välistä vilahtaneen kielen perään. Charlie nielaisi, ja hänen aataminomenansa muljahti. Hän puristi hetken Harryn polvea ja siirsi sitten kättään pitkin reiden ulkosyrjää aina käsivarrelle asti ja nykäisi Harryn lähemmäs. Hän työnsi sormensa tämän niskavilloihin ja veti kasvot omiaan vasten.

Harry tuijotti huikaisevansinisten silmien syvyyksiin hetken, ennen kuin otti viimeisen askeleen ja painoi huulensa Charlien huulille.

Se tuntui oudolta. Karkealta ja kovalta. Parransänki teki kaikesta kuitenkin vain jännittävämpää, raaempaa, seksuaalisempaa, eikä Harry malttanut olla livauttamatta kieltään Charlien suuhun. Hän kuuli Charlien murahtavan mutta vain hämärästi, sillä hänen korvissaan kohiseva veri peitti alleen kaiken muun paitsi hänen villinä laukkaavan sydämensä jumputuksen. Harry kömpi lähemmäs. Hänen toinen kätensä puristi edelleen Charlien hartiaa ja toinen painui tämän lanteiden vieressä syvälle sohvan uumeniin, kun hän ponnisti vasten Charlieta painaen reitensä tämän haaroihin.

Milloinkaan ennen Harry ei ollut kiihottunut näin nopeasti ja näin täysvaltaisesti. Ginnyn kanssa kaikki oli ollut kömpelöä ja pelkkää pintaa, kuin suoritus, joka oli pakko saada loppuun. Charlien kanssa... no, Charlien kanssa kaikki oli toisin. Heidän välillään oleva seksuaalinen energia sykki ja väreili, eikä Harry olisi lopettanut suudelmaa hapen loppumisen uhallakaan, ellei Charlie olisi yllättäen tuupannut häntä kauemmas.

"Riittää!" Charlie ähkäisi ja ryntäsi ylös. Hän jäi seisomaan selin Harryyn, kädet kasvoillaan, ja tasasi hengitystään.

Harry tuijotti pöllämystyneenä Charlien selkää ja koetti ymmärtää, mitä oli tehnyt väärin. Hän halusi jatkaa, ei hän ollut vielä saanut tarpeekseen!

"Charlie—" hän aloitti, mutta ei tiennyt miten jatkaa. _Suudellaan vielä._

"Harry..." Charlie murahti, mutta ei kääntynyt. "Olen pahoillani. Liian nopeasti, mä en pysty..."

Harry alkoi vasta nyt tajuta, mitä oli tapahtunut ja miten Charlie oli siihen reagoinut. Tämä oli luvannut vapaat kädet eikä ollut maininnut mitään rajoista, mutta kuitenkin Harry oli rikkonut niistä ainakin yhden. Ja Merlin, ettei hän kuitenkaan katunut sekuntiakaan. Jos hän olisi tiennyt, että miesten kanssa suuteleminen tuntui näin paljon paremmalta, hän olisi tullut kaapista jo ajat sitten.

Mutta entä jos se ei ollutkaan tällaista aina? Harry synkistyi oivaltaessaan, että ehkä kaikki olikin tuntunut niin mahtavalta, koska kyseessä oli juuri Charlie. Ja tuolla hetkellä vaikutti, että tämä oli ollut Harryn viimeinen mahdollisuus, jos Charlien torjuvasta asennosta jotain pystyi päättelemään.

"Teinkö mä jotain väärin?" hän sai vihdoin kysyttyä ääneen.

Charlie veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi ympäri. Hänen silmissään oli ahdistunut katse, ja hän istui matalan pöydän reunalle vilkaisten pikaisesti Harrya, ennen kuin laski katseensa käsiinsä.

"Sä et tehnyt yhtään mitään väärää", Charlie aloitti painokkaasti. "Mä oon pahoillani, että annoin sen mennä niin pitkälle vaikka mun olisi pitänyt... hitto!"

Charlie painoi jälleen päänsä käsiinsä ja kiroili itsekseen. Harry hieroi kämmenillä silmiään ja nykäisi lopulta paitansa paremmin aloilleen. Häntä palelsi, vaikka ulkona paistoi aurinko.

"Kyse ei ole siitä, ettenkö mä olisi tykännyt siitä. Tykkäsin ihan helvetisti", Charlie vakuutti. "Mutta vielä kuukausi sitten mä olin varma, että oon menossa joku päivä naimisiin Raoulin kanssa."

Harry tunsi itsensä tyhmäksi. Miten hän oli saattanut unohtaa Raoulin? Vaikka Charlie oli vasta muutamaa päivää aiemmin kertonut purkaneensa kihlat. Hitto soikoon! Charlie oli ollut _kihloissa_!

"Vaikka mä tiedän etten mä ole sille enää yhtään mitään velkaa, niin silti musta tuntuu niin kuin pettäisin sitä. Enkä mä tiedä miten mä saan sen pois päästä", Charlie jatkoi selitystään ja tarttui Harryn käteen. Harry säpsähti kosketusta, mutta ei vetänyt kättään pois. "Ja Harry, mä niin _todellakin_ haluaisin tehdä ton, mitä äskön tehtiin, vielä uudemmankin kerran. Mut ei vielä. Mä en pysty vielä. Ymmärrätkö sä?"

Harry tuijotti kättään Charlien käsien välissä ja puristi kokeilevasti tämän sormia.

"Joo, enköhän mä ymmärrä."

 

Aamulla Charlie palasi takaisin Romaniaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viirikukko viittaa Arthur/Molly-ficciini [Tuulen soittamia sävelmiä](http://epakelpo.livejournal.com/106814.html), jossa Arthur kiinnittää kullatun kukon katolleen. Kolmessa vuodessa se on jo ruostunut, heikkoa laatua, sano. Pirunnuora on suora käännös [wrockbandista](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_wrock_bands) "Devil's Snare". Karkukaramellikepit sekä Ernest on puolestaan lainattu omasta KP-versumistani, tarkemmin ottaen [KKKK:sta](http://epakelpo.livejournal.com/58113.html) (luku 7). FK:ssa Verityllä (Ernestin edeltäjä) sanottiin olevan purppuranpunainen työkaapu, mutta päivitin sen nykyaikaisemmaksi työpaidaksi. Tai ehkä Ernest ei vain suostu käyttämään kaapua, joten sille on pitänyt hommata kireähkö t-paita :P Deanin sedän rakennusfirmakin (Kohentawaiset Weikot) on peräisin saman ficin luvusta 11. Kaikki rakennustekniset termit on kysytty Nappelilta, kun taas Mathildan Mööpelit on luvallisesti lainattu Voldemortin vanhasta ficistä "Kaiken se kestää". Kiitokset molemmille <3


	3. III

  
**III**   


 

Harry piti itseään kärsivällisenä miehenä, mutta kun Charlie oli ollut hakemassa viimeisiä tavaroitaan jo neljän päivän ajan, vaikka oli aluksi sanonut viettävänsä Romaniassa vain yhden ainoan yön jos sitäkään, hän alkoi jo hermostua. Mistäpä hän tiesi, mitä oli sattunut. Pöllöjä ei ollut tullut eikä uutisissakaan ollut mainittu Itä-Euroopan tipahtaneen pois maailman kartalta. Muita syitä Harry ei olisi halunnut ajatella, mutta siitä huolimatta Raoulin nimi pyöri hänen päässään polttaen pois kaiken toivon jostain... jostain.

Hän tiesi olevansa säälittävä ja roikkuvansa kiinni sellaisessa, jota hänellä ei oikeasti edes ollut. Mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään. Hän oli selvittänyt liiankin tehokkaasti, että oli ihastunut Charlieen, mutta ei tiennyt olivatko tunteet molemminpuolisia. Kyllähän Harry ymmärsi, ettei pitkästä suhteesta irrottu tuosta noin vain. Tai ainakin kuvitteli ymmärtävänsä, sillä hänen oma eronsa Ginnystä oli tuntunut ainoastaan helpottavalta. Ehkä Charlie oli kuitenkin rakastanut Raoulia.

Harry vilkaisi masentuneena Ronin pedattua sänkyä ennen kuin nousi ylös. Molly oli vaihtanut siihen lakanat heti Charlien lähdön jälkeen.

Päivät palasivat vanhaan rutiiniin. Ylös, vessaan, vaatteet päälle, aamukahville. Tupakkaan Harry ei ollut koskenut sen jälkeen, kun Charlie oli lähtenyt. Jotenkin se ei tuntunut oikealta. Hän vain istui keittiön ulkoportailla kuppi kädessään ja odotti aamun kuluvan ohi, kunnes joutui juomaan loput kahvistaan kylmänä.

Tuona aamuna aurinko lämmitti Harryn varpaita vaikka olikin vielä varhaista. Pellon aamu-usva oli aikaa sitten hävinnyt ja taivas oli pilvetön. Taivaansini ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt yhtä kirkkaalta kuin ennen. Harryn olo oli kuin tuhkattu. Kuin hän olisi kulkenut hienoisen harson takana odottamassa kirkastusta. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut, mutta kuitenkin kaikki oli nyt erilaista, eikä Harry enää tahtonut asettua aloilleen charliettomaan elämään.

"Mä menen uimaan", hän huikkasi keittiön ovelta. Molly istui pöydän ääressä kirjoittamassa kirjettä Muriel-tädille ja nyökkäsi hajamielisesti.

Harry otti vanhan Puhtolakaisun vajan seinältä ja lensi lammelle leppoisaa vauhtia. Hänellä ei ollut mihinkään kiire ja mitä kauemmin hän pysyi liikkeellä, sitä vähemmän hän istuisi aloillaan vellomassa murheitaan. Vaikka hänen allaan oli ennen Korean sotaa valmistettu luuta, lentäminen oli silti riemua. Vanha luuta taipui vielä muutamaan surmansilmukkaan, vaikka viimeinen niistä olikin tiputtaa Harryn heinäpeltoon.

Vesi tuntui viileämmältä kuin aikoihin, eikä Harry viihtynyt lammessa kauaa. Hän jäi kuitenkin rantapenkereelle istumaan ja liottamaan varpaitaan, koska ei halunnut mennä vielä takaisinkaan. Kotikolo oli menettänyt viehätystään, ja Harry oli pohtinut tosissaan ostavansa itselleen oman kodin. Oikean kodin. Ei asuntoa, kuten hänen edellisensä oli ollut, vaan kokonaisen talon, jossa oli piha ja puutarha. Ehkä suihkulähde kapalla tai ilman. Kenties hän voisi hakea töitä, vaikka ei niitä varsinaisesti elämiseen tarvinnutkaan. Hermione oli joskus puhunut orpokodista noita- ja velholapsille, mutta Harry oli ollut silloin liian kiireinen auroroinnin kanssa. Ehkä hänellä olisi nyt aikaa paneutua asiaan paremmin. Kai hänen maineellaan voisi tehdä joskus jotain hyvääkin?

Pensaikossa rasahti, ja Harry veti sauvansa esiin ajatusta nopeammin. Hänen mielensä tyhjeni asunnoista ja orpokodeista, kun hän kierähti kyyryyn valmiina kohtaamaan uhkaavan vaaran.

"Minä täällä." Se oli Charlien ääni.

Harry laski helpottuneena sauvansa ja nousi seisomaan adrenaliinin virratessa edelleen hänen suonissaan. Pensas vedettiin syrjään, ja sitten Charlie oli siinä. Aivan kuin ei olisi poissa ollutkaan. Hiukset sekaisin, hailakanvihreä, hihaton paita peukalon verran kulahtaneiden farkkujen vyötärönkauluksen alla. Eikä Harry osannut enää hengittää. Hän tuijotti pilven takaa karannutta auringonkiloa vasten siristettyjä silmiä ja yritti lukea niistä vastauksia kysymyksiin, joita ei uskaltanut lausua ääneen.

"Meni vähän pitempään", Charlie kuittasi vähäeleisesti. Hän veti paitansa pois ja alkoi napittaa housujaan auki. "Uitko jo?"

Harry nyökkäsi ja istahti jälleen penkereelle. Hän katseli vaiti, kun Charlie kahlasi bokserisillaan lampeen ja lähti uimaan voimakkain vedoin sitä ympäri. Välistä hänen päänsä vaipui pinnan alle ja pullahti sitten näkyviin muutaman metrin päässä. Harry kouristi sormensa pehmeään nurmikkoon ja puri alahuultaan odottaessaan kärsimättömänä Charlien paluuta.

Toisen kierroksen jälkeen Charlie tuli takaisin heidän penkereelleen ja istui Harryn viereen. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja pyyhki kasvoiltaan enimpiä vesiä sipaisten hiuksensakin silmiltään.

"Porttiavainasemalla joutui jonottamaan ja tuli hiki", hän sanoi lopulta ja käänsi katseensa Harryyn, joka tuijotti edelleen väreilevää vedenpintaa.

"Saitko tuotua sun tavarat?"

Charlie purskahti nauramaan. Se kuulosti väärältä ja katkeralta ja sai Harryn kääntämään päänsä. Charlien katseeseen oli ilmestynyt piinkova välke, ja hänen suupielensä kiristyivät.

"Ne tavarat", Charlie sylkäisi suustaan. "Joo. No, sanotaan vaikka näin, että Raoul oli järjestänyt asian mun puolesta."

Harry kurtisti kulmiaan. "Mitä se oli tehnyt?"

Charlie pudisti päätään, ja vesipisarat lensivät hänen hiuksistaan Harrynkin päälle. Hän kuivasi peukalollaan Harryn posken. "Sori."

Harry sähköistyi kosketuksesta, ja Charlien täytyi huomata hänen jäykistymisensä, koska tämä huokaisi syvään ja käänsi katseensa pois. Harry yritti olla tuijottamatta Charlien paljaita reisiä, jotka värähtelivät tämän heilutellessa varpaitaan vedessä. Hän koetti olla tuntematta lämpöä, jota virtasi Charlien vartalosta hänen kylkeensä. Hemmetti, Charlie jopa tuoksui niin hyvälle, ettei Harry tiennyt, halusiko työntää nenänsä tämän kaulaan vai vaihtoehtoisesti nuolla tämän päälaelta varpaisiin.

"Ehkä parempi niin, mä olisin kuitenkin joutunut heittään puolet niistä pois, koska..." Charlie mutisi. "No, mitäpä mä täällä tekisin tulenkestävillä varusteilla? Tai pakilla? Ai hitto, se poltti mun levytkin!"

"Poltti?"

"Joo, oli nakannut Almalle. Se on kipakka täti se Alma. Muninut seitsemäntoista kertaa, kahdeksan sen poikasista on vieläkin hengissä." Charlien ääni muuttui utuisen pehmeäksi, ja Harrylle tuli mieleen Hagrid ja se karmea kevät, kun Norbert oli syntynyt.

"Alma?"

"Alma on yks meidän vanhimmista, ukrainalainen rautamaha. Sä taisit nähdä sellaisen Irvetassa", Charlie vilkaisi syrjäkarein Harrya.

"Mmh", Harry äännähti tukahtuneesti. Hän olisi mielellään unohtanut ikinä käyneensäkään Irvetan holveissa. Varsinkaan siinä yhdessä.

"No, joka tapauksessa Raoul oli viskannut Almalle koko mun David Bowie -kokoelman", Charlie murahti ja nojautui taakse kyynärpäittensä varaan, leuka itsepäisesti tanassa. "Ja voi vittu jos mä nään Raoulin vielä koskaan, niin mä nakkaan _sen_ Almalle!"

Harry naurahti epävarmasti. "Sä et sitten nähnyt sitä siellä?"

"En."

"Okei, mä vaan luulin että..." Harryn ääni kuihtui. Hän nyppäsi ruohonkorren sormiinsa ja solmi sitä kerta toisensa perään.

"Että mä jäin sinne Raoulin kanssa jatkamaan siitä mihin jäätiin?" Charlie täydensi lauseen. Harry ei reagoinut mitenkään. "Täällä on nätti ilma, mutta Romaniassa oli isot tulvat ja kaikki paikat sekaisin. Enhän mä voinut lähteä sieltä ennen kuin me saatiin leiri vakautettua. Ja sen jälkeen porttiavainasemat oli aivan tukossa, mä jouduin odottamaan vuoroani yli vuorokauden. Eikä sieltä oikein viitsinyt pöllöäkään lähettää, kun ei ne olis päässeet lentoon kuin katapultilla."

Harry tunsi itsensä typeräksi.

"Mutta sun ei tarvitse enää huolehtia Raoulista. Se on kipannut niin kauas laidan taakse, ettei sille yllä enää pelastusrengaskaan. Tai pikemminkin sen uusi hoito on", Charlie sanoi pudistellen päätään. "Mutta niin makaa kuin petaa."

Hän tarttui Harryn penkereellä lepäävään käteen ja solutti sormensa sormien lomaan.

"Mä oon tässä nyt."

 

Jos Harry olikin kuvitellut, että kaikki selviäisi Charlien paluun jälkeen, hän joutui pettymään. Elämä jatkui tasaista tahtiaan, rauhallisena päivien vyörynä, jonka ainoa muutos oli se, ettei Harry enää halunnut lähteä Kotikolosta minnekään. Toinen muutos liittyi siihen, kuinka Charlie katsoi häntä ja hän Charlieta. Kuinka kipinät lentelivät, kun he koskettivat toisiaan. Ja joka hemmetin ilta Harry odotti. Hän ei tiennyt mitä, Merlin soikoon, kai jonkinlaista aloitetta, lupaa, vaikka sitten yliluonnollista merkkiä! Mutta aina vain Charlie riisuutui kunnes jäljelle jäivät enää bokserit ja lämpöasteista riippuen myös t-paita, toivotti Harrylle hyvää yötä ja kömpi yksin Ronin sänkyyn. Aamuisin hän oli poikkeuksetta ennättänyt nousta ylös, käydä suihkussa sekä pukeutua, ennen kuin Harry sai silmänsä auki.

Tasan kaksi viikkoa heidän sohvaseikkailunsa jälkeen Harry kuitenkin sattui heräämään jo kukonlaulun aikaan. Hän venytteli äänettömästi sängyssään ja nousi sitten istumaan. Charlie oli sotkeutunut ohueen, peitonvirkaa toimittavaan lakanaan ja koska yö oli ollut lämmin, hänen rintansa nousi ja laski rauhallisen unihengityksen tahdissa paljaana. Harry punnersi seisaalleen ja nykäisi boksereitaan alemmas peittämään aamuseisokkia. Hän hiipi sängyn vierelle ja katseli hetken Charlieta, joka nukkui raajat laitojen yli retkottaen. Kerrankin hän sai tuijottaa varauksetta, vaikka oli jo viikkojen vieriessä syövyttänyt mieleensä jokaisen roson ja kulman.

Mutta tällä kertaa Charliella ei ollut paitaa yllään.

Harry seurasi katseellaan vasemman nännin alta lähtevää pitkää arpea, joka ulottui viistosti oikeanpuoleisten kylkiluiden alle. Arpi oli vaalea ja näytti vanhalta, ja Harry mietti, minkä rotuisen lohikäärmeen kynnestä se oli tullut. Charlien kaulassa alati roikkuva kimeeranhammas oli hilautunut niskan puolelle ja hautautunut kosteudesta kihartuvien hiusten lomaan. Ja vaikka suurin osa Charlien lanteista oli siveellisesti peitossa, toinen lonkkaluu pilkotti juuri ja juuri lakanan reunan alta. Tarpeeksi paljon herättämään mielikuvituksen.

Harry huokaisi syvään. Kyllä, hän halusi tehdä Charlielle asioita, joista ei päiväsaikaan puhuttu, mutta samalla häntä pelotti. Ensimmäinen kerta. Se olisi hänen ensimmäinen kertansa miehen kanssa, ja hän osasi hädin tuskin rakastella naista. Charlie tietysti oli kokeneempi, mikä muodostikin toisen Harrya askarruttavan ongelman. Hänen mietteensä kuitenkin keskeytyivät Charlien uniseen äännähdykseen.

"Tykkäätkö siitä mitä näät?"

"Joo."

Charlie raotti luomiaan ja hymyili vinosti. "Sähän oot aikaisin hereillä."

"Joo."

Charlie naurahti ja haukotteli heti perään. Hän kellahti kunnolla selälleen ja ojensi kätensä. "Tuu tänne."

Harry nielaisi tyhjää, mutta ei häntä turhaan ollut lajiteltu Rohkelikkoon. Hän kömpi Charlien viereen, lantio vasten patjaa, ja jäi nojaamaan kyynärpäihinsä. Charlien kasvot olivat aivan hänen omiensa alla, ja hän laski päätään niin, että heidän nenänsä kohtasivat.

"Sä et paljoa puhu, mutta ehkä sä pussaat", Charlie sanoi vieläkin hymyillen. Hän nosti kätensä sivelemään Harryn t-paidan peittämää selkää, mutta ei tehnyt muuten elettäkään edistääkseen asiaa.

Harry sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Charlie haisi unelle ja hielle ja niin _miehelle_ , että hän kovettui Ronin sängyn ohutta patjaa vasten vaikka pysyi yhä aloillaan, nenänpää vasten nenänpäätä, Charlien rystyset selkärangallaan. Hänen korvissaan humisi, kun hän kumartui vaaditun puoli tuumaa alemmas ja hieraisi huulillaan Charlien huulia. Käsi pysähtyi hänen notkostuneelle ristiselälleen, ja hän näykkäisi kevyesti kuivaa alahuulta.

Charlie naurahti pehmeästi, ja Harry vetäytyi hieman kauemmas.

"No?"

"Ei mitään", Charlie sanoi ja jatkoi selkäkätensä pyörivää liikettä. "On vaan niin saakelin hienoa olla takaisin täällä. Sun luona."

"Joo, mäkin tykkään", Harry sanoi ennen kuin jatkoi siitä mihin jäi.

 

Myöhemmin suihkussa Harry veti käteen kuvitellen, mitä olisikaan voinut tapahtua, ellei Charlie olisi läimäissyt häntä pakaroille ja komentanut pukeutumaan. Kohta kun lähdettäisiin hakemaan kamomillasaunioita Mollyn linimenttiä varten. Harry tuli tukahduttaen huutonsa nyrkkiinsä.

 

Ilma oli kuin linnunmaitoa ja tuuli hiipi puiden latvoissa, ja kun he olivat näköetäisyyden päässä Kotikolosta, Harry tarttui Charlien käteen ja luovi heidän sormensa yhteen. Charlie vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili. Näky sai Harryn sydämen pamppailemaan kovemmin ja suupielet kohoamaan väkisinkin virneeseen. Sille ei voinut mitään — Charlien seurassa hän vain oli onnellinen.

Sama olotila jatkui koko päivän, mutta mitä alemmaksi aurinko laski, sitä hätääntyneemmiksi perhoset Harryn vatsassa yltyivät. Neljän tuppi ei tuntunut päättyvän koskaan, vaikka he menettivät jokaisen jaon, koska Harryn katse ei ollut koskaan pelissä vaan Charliessa ja Charlien varpaat kipusivat Harryn säärtä.

"Eiköhän se ollut siinä", Arthur myhäili iskiessään viimeisen korttinsa pöytään. Hän kohotteli kulmiaan vastapäätä istuvalle Mollylle, joka hymyili säteilevästi takaisin. "Pojat, ei millään pahalla, mutta ei teistä kortinpelaajiksi ole."

Harry puri huultaan ja yritti tasata hengitystään: Charlien jalka oli juuri hävinnyt hänen polvitaipeestaan, ja hänellä seisoi.

"Yksi vielä?" Charlie kysyi Harrylta ja tarttui sekoittuneeseen pakkaan. Harry nyökkäsi kiitollisena tekosyystä jäädä vielä hetkeksi istumaan.

"Hyvää yötä, pojat", Molly sanoi ja suukotti ensin Harryn päälakea, kiersi sitten pöydän toiselle puolen ja teki saman Charlielle.

Harry nakkeli kortteja sokeasti pöytään ja odotti, että kuulisi Mollyn ja Arthurin makuuhuoneen oven sulkeutuvan. Hänen jalkansa oli nyt Charlien jalan päällä, kiemurteli nilkan jänteitä myöten, eikä hän päästänyt Charlien katsetta otteestaan. Tämän ilme oli keskittynyt ja niin intensiivinen, että se porautui Harryn pään sisään ja täytti hänen korvansa kummallisella suhinalla. Lopulta Charlie laski korttinsa pöydälle.

"Mennäänkö?"

Eikä Harry ollut koskaan kuullut mitään kauniimpaa. Ei, ennen kuin kuuli Charlien kiivaan hengityksen korvassaan tämän painaessa hänet hätäisesti vaimennettua ovea vasten. Harry oli niin himosta soikeana, että valitti ääneen Charlien niitatessa hänen lanteensa omillaan.

"Mä niin haluan sua." Charlien sanoissa oli epätoivoinen nuotti.

Harry ähkäisi vastaan. Ja kun Charlie työnsi kätensä hänen paitansa alle ja pyöräytti karkeaa peukaloaan herkistyneellä nännillä, hän upotti kyntensä Charlien selkään ja tarjosi kaulaansa ahnaille huulille, kielelle ja hampaillekin. Charlie painui kovana häntä vasten ja hieroi farkkujen saumaa Harryn sykkivään kaluun. Harry toivoi siitä pysyvää polttomerkkiä, sillä ei ollut koskaan aiemmin, ei milloinkaan tuntenut oloaan näin holtittomaksi. Hän oli valmis aivan kaikkeen ja antautui ehdoitta Charlien tutkiville, puristeleville, _nipisteleville_ sormille, mutta kun Charlien käsi työntyi hänen farkkuihinsa ja vahva keskisormi painui hänen pakaravakoonsa, hän avasi silmänsä.

"Charlie..."

Charlie hymisi Harryn korvaan ja kuljetti kieltään sen kurvissa. Sormi hieroi bokserikangasta vaativasti vasten pyristelevää, kosketukseen tottumatonta ihoa, ja Harryn himo alkoi väistyä paniikin tieltä. Aikoiko Charlie...?

"Lopeta", Harry älähti ja työnsi Charlieta kauemmas.

Nyt Charlie veti päätään taemmas ja räpytteli pari kertaa, kunnes hänen katseensa tarkentui Harryn silmiin. Sormi oli pysähtynyt, mutta Charlien etumus painui edelleen kivikovana Harrya vasten. Harry rykäisi ja nielaisi ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä.

"Mä en..." hän aloitti, mutta joutui rykäisemään uudelleen äänen pettäessä. "Mä en ole valmis... kaikkeen."

Hän luotti siihen, ettei Charlie... hän luotti Charlieen, mutta pelkäsi että oli pilannut hyvin alkaneen illan. Kyllä hän sentään _jotain_ halusi, vaikka loppuun meneminen tuntuikin pelottavalta. Charlien ilme oli hämmentynyt, mutta sitten piirteet pehmenivät. Hän veti kätensä takaisin Harryn paljaalle ristiselälle ja painoi otsansa tämän otsaa vasten.

"Mä en tee mitään mitä sä et halua", hän vakuutti rauhallisesti. Harry nyökkäsi helpottuneena. "Mutta mä aion silti tehdä sulle jotain. Joten sun täytyy luvata sanoa heti jos et tykkää?"

Harry nyökkäsi jälleen, ja perhoset heräsivät horteestaan. _Jotain_ kuulosti hyvältä. _Jotain_ helpottaisi hänen farkkuvankilassa tempoilevan kalunsa olotilaa. _Jotain_ voisi olla juuri sitä, mitä Harry oli itsekin kuvitellut pitkinä yksinäisinä aamuina puskiessaan vasten patjaa, säästelemättä liikkeitään kun sänky oli viimein hiljainen.

Charlie pujotti kätensä Harryn t-paidan alle ja hipoi sormillaan aina kylkiluiden ylitse kainaloihin asti nostaen paidan hänen yltään. Harryn kylkiä vilistivät väreet, kun Charlie laski kätensä hänen paljaille harteilleen ja liikutti kieltään riettaasti alahuulellaan katsellen pitkään hänen kapeaa rintaansa, vatsaansa, pingottuneita housunnappeja. Lopulta hän nosti katseensa Harryyn ja hänen tummat silmänsä lupasivat ihan kaiken, mitä Harry ikinä haluaisi ja vielä vähän enemmänkin.

Charlie työnsi etusormensa Harryn housunkauluksen alle ja nykäisi kevyesti. "Nämä lähtee nyt."

Nappi kerrallaan hän toteutti aikeensa, kunnes Harry seisoi hänen edessään bokserisillaan, rinta kohoillen raskaan hengityksen myötä. Harry roikotti käsiään sivuillaan, sormet hieman koukussa, ja odotti kärsimättömänä, mitä Charlie tekisi seuraavaksi. Oli kieltämättä helpottavaa pystyä luovuttamaan vastuu. Onneksi edes jompikumpi heistä tiesi mitä teki.

Charlie sipaisi sormellaan Harryn törröttävää nänniä, mutta jatkoi matkaansa kiertämään napaa ja viistämään siitä lähtevää tummaa karvavanaa. Hän vilkaisi Harrya, joka puri alahuultaan hampaidensa väliin hengitys yhä kiihtyen, ja laskeutui sitten polvilleen tämän eteen.

Harryn boksereissa oli tumma läikkä siinä kohtaa, johon hän oli jo nesteitään valuttanut, ja juuri siihen kohtaan Charlie painoi huulensa. Harry sävähti tuntiessaan kosketuksen ja rutisti sormensa Charlien hiuksiin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja heitti päänsä takakenoon ja vaikeroi, kun Charlie imi hänen terskaansa kostuneiden boksereiden läpi. Se tuntui käsittämättömältä. Ennen kokemattomalta. Eikä Harry tiennyt miten päin olla. Hän veti Charlieta hiuksista ja sykki tämän suuta vasten ja toivoi, toivoi jotain _enemmän_ helpottamaan oloaan, vaikka olisi luultavasti voinut laueta silkkaan sivuimuunkin.

Mutta Charliella oli muita suunnitelmia. Hän vetäytyi taemmas huolimatta Harryn tiukasta otteesta, työnsi peukalonsa tämän boksereiden vyötärönauhan alle ja veti ne alas nilkkoihin asti.

Harry avasi silmänsä. Charlien ilme, kun tämä tuijotti hänen verestä punaiseksi pakkautunutta kaluaan, oli lähes autuas. Harrya olisi nolottanut, ellei häntä olisi panettanut niin paljoa. Silti Charlien heittäessä häneen lyhyen mutta sitäkin kuumemman katseen, ennen kuin tarttui tukevalla otteella hänen peniksensä varresta, Harry punastui ja toivoi, että olisi voinut edes sammuttaa valot. Mutta sitten Charlie otti hänet suuhunsa, ja hänen ajatuksensa katosivat.

Charlien paksut huulet, taitavat sormet ja kieli, karhea kitalaki ja märkä nielu. Ne kaikki saivat Harryn tarraamaan punaisiin hiuksiin kuin henkensä edestä. Hän huusi ääneen kykenemättä kontrolloimaan lanteitaan ja upposi aina vain syvemmälle Charlien suuhun. Eikä Charlie estellyt eikä kakonutkaan, ei Harry sellaista ainakaan huomannut, sillä hän näki tähtiä ja kuuli olemattomia ja nousi, nousi aina vain korkeammalle. Mutta ennen kuin hän pääsi aivan loppuun asti, Charlie vetäytyi kauemmas.

Harry huohotti ja tuijotti Charlieta kulmat kurtussa. "Charlie..."

"Ei ilman minua", Charlie naurahti ja nousi ylös nykäisten paidan yltään. Harrya pakotti ja kivisti ja hän olisi käynyt itse asiaan käsiksi, ellei Charlie olisi juuri silloin tiputtanut housujaan alas.

Ei boksereita, Harry tajusi ja tuijotti, mutta ei siltikään hetkeen ymmärtänyt, että näki ensimmäistä kertaa toisen miehen täyteen mittaan kasvaneen kalun. Se oli punainen ja kiilteli päästään kosteana. Se kaartui myös hieman vasemmalle ja kun hän tuijotti sitä, se nytkähti kuin tervehtiäkseen.

Harry vilkaisi Charlieta silmiin, mutta ei voinut olla katsomatta lisää tämän seisokkia. Charlie kuitenkin kahmaisi sen kouraansa ja veti sitä pari kertaa ennen kuin pyöräytti silmiään ja nykäisi Harryn lähemmäs.

"Ehdit sä sitä tuijottaa myöhemminkin, nyt olisi jotain muutakin tekemistä."

Hän suuteli Harrya pitkään ja perusteellisesti ja veti tämän lanteita omiaan vasten. Harry puristi sormensa Charlien pakaroihin ja veti myös, entistä lähemmäs, ja Charlien kalu liikahteli hänen omaansa vasten. Tunne oli järisyttävän kiihottava ja ellei Harry olisi tähän mennessä ollut asiasta varma, nyt hän olisi viimeistään ymmärtänyt, miten paljon enemmän sai irti seksistä miehen kanssa. Naisilla ei vain ollut oikeita varustuksia.

Charlie työnsi suudelman sumentaman Harryn sängylle ja kiipesi tämän päälle. Hän siirtyi hentoa sänkeä versovan leuan kimppuun. Kaulalle imemään sykkivää valtimoa.

Harry hieroi itseään vasten Charlien karkeakarvaista reittä ja kiroili kitkalle, joka sekä hillitsi että kiihotti häntä. Hän oli täysin holtiton ja koski kaikkea mihin ylsi. Erään kerran hänen sormensa osuivat Charlien pakaravakoon, mutta jatkoivat pian matkaa jännittyneelle reidelle. Charlie ähkäisi, mutta ei puhunut mitään — hänellä oli liian kiire kouristaa sormensa Harryn lantioon ja imeä ärhäkänpunaista merkkiä tämän solisluun yläpuolelle.

Viimein Charlie nousi polvilleen Harryn jalkojen väliin. Hänen katseensa oli villi ja hiukset sojottivat minne sattuu. Harry nousi ähkäisten kyynärpäittensä varaan.

"Odota hetki", Charlie sanoi ja kaivoi taikasauvansa. Hän valutti liukastetta suoraan raskaannäköiselle kalulleen ja säpsähti sen osuessa turpealle terskalle. "Saakeli, jäi vähän viileäksi."

Harry huohotti suu raollaan ja ahmi katseellaan Charlieta, joka hieroi nyt liukasteesta kiiltelevää kaluaan. Kesti tovin, ennen kuin Harry tajusi asentonsa ja sen, mitä Charlie oli tekemässä, mutta oivalluksen myötä hän jäykistyi kuin peura ajovaloissa. Charlie huomasi sen.

"Shh, luota muhun", hän sanoi ja tarttui kaksin käsin Harryn seisokkiin.

Harry luotti, kyllä, mutta enemmänkin menetti jälleen kykynsä ajatella, kun Charlien lämpimät, suuret ja erittäin liukkaat kädet hieroivat hänen pakottavaa kaluaan. Sänky keinahti, kun Charlie asettui jälleen Harryn ylle. Hän tarttui Harryn oikeaan käteen ja laski sen penikselleen vedellen samalla Harrylta käteen. Harry tarttui Charlieen haparoiden, mutta korjasi heti otettaan ja veti pari kokeilevaa vetoa. Se tuntui oudolta, aivan kuin olisi runkannut väärällä kädellä. Charlie puski vastaan ja luisti Harryn kädessä edestakaisin. Liike tuntui Harryn kiveksissä asti ja vain voimistui Charlien puristuksen myötä.

"Näin", Charlie sanoi ja asetti heidän kalunsa vierekkäin, toisella puolen hänen oma kätensä, toisella Harryn.

Harryn pää räjähti nautinnosta. Charlie liukui häntä vasten kitkattomasti, sykki ja tempoili heidän otteessaan, kuten hänkin. Charlie puski lanteitaan häntä vasten, ja Harry tuli vastaan kaikin voimin, toinen käsi Charlien hauiksesta kiinni pidellen. Charlie livautti kielensä Harryn suuhun ja huohotti ja suuteli ja työntyi, työntyi yhä uudelleen, vakaalla tahdilla. Harry näki jälleen tähtiä. Hän ähkäisi Charlien suuhun, ripustautui toisella kädellä tämän hartiaan ja ponnisti selkä kaarella viimeiset nykivät työnnöt Charlieta vasten, kunnes laukesi vatsalleen.

Charlie työnsi kasvonsa Harryn kaulaan, ja Harry oli siitä iloinen, sillä hänellä oli vaikeuksia saada hengitettyä. Happi tuntui loppuneen huoneesta. Charlie huohotti ja veti käteen armottomalla tahdilla. Muutaman vedon jälkeen hänkin tuli Harryn vatsalle kiroillen tämän kaulaan.

Harry tasasi hengitystään ja veti limaisen kätensä heidän välistään. Charlie oli lysähtänyt puoliksi hänen päälleen, hengitys hänen kaulaansa kutittaen. Harry kuivasi sormensa lakanaan ja nosti sitten kätensä Charlien selkää silittämään. Olo oli veltto ja raukea ja Harry olisi voinut nukahtaa sillä sekunnilla, ellei hän olisi hyrissyt tyytyväisyyttään. Saattoiko niin onnellinen ollakaan?

Charlie painoi märän suukon Harryn leukaperään ja lopulta huulille. Se oli laiska ja pitkä suudelma ja siinä oli tunnetta, jota Harry ei uskaltanut määritellä, mutta joka sai hänen ihonsa kihelmöimään ja huulensa venymään typerään virneeseen. Charlie ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vai hetken Harrya silmiin ja loitsi heidät nopeasti säälliseen kuntoon.

Harry alkoi juuri epäröidä, pitäisikö hänen jaksaa siirtyä omaan sänkyynsä, kun Charlie kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja työnsi jalkansa hänen polvikoukkuunsa.

"Jää mun viereen." Hän ei kysynyt, mutta ei se ollut tarpeenkaan. Harrylla ei ollut mitään suunnitelmaa vastaan.

 

Aamu oli jo pitkällä, kun Harry havahtui outoon ääneen. Aivan kuin joku olisi koputtanut tai suorastaan jyskyttänyt oveen, ikkunaan? Hän nosti päätään, mutta ei jaksanut kannatella sitä pitkään vaan antoi sen laskeutua takaisin kovalle alustalle, joka hetken ihmettelyn jälkeen paljastui Charlien käsivarreksi.

Charlie. Harry hymyili muistaessaan, mitä oli tapahtunut. Ja nyt Charlie nukkui hänen selkänsä takana, toinen käsivarsi tiukasti hänen ympärillään, toinen hänen päänsä alla. Harrylla oli turvallinen olo.

Jyskytys kuului uudestaan, ja Harry hämmentyi.

"Mtä?" hän älähti ja koetti paikallistaa äänen lähteen, mutta tajusi äkkiä missä oli ja kenen kanssa. Silloin oli liian myöhäistä, ja vahinko oli jo tapahtunut.

"Ai, sä olet jo hereillä. Mä tuun sisään."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kapalla tai ilman" viittaa Rennen ihanaiseen ficciin [Siivet ja kädet selän taakse taitettuina](http://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=31364.msg623908#msg623908), lupa viittaukseen on kysytty ja saatu, kiitos siitä <3 Niin ja David Bowie nyt oli aivan pakko ympätä mukaan edes mainintana, koska David Bowie on rakkaus <3


	4. IV

  
**IV**   


 

Harry ennätti hädin tuskin vetää lakanan kriittisten paikkojensa suojaksi, kun ovi jo avautui ja Ron astui sisään. Teknisesti ottaen Ron astui vain puoliksi sisään, sillä kesken askeleen hänen silmänsä levisivät valtaviksi ja hänen leukansa loksahti auki. Näky oli kaikessa kauheudessaan niin huvittava, että Harry tirskahti. Charlien käsi kiristyi hänen ympärillään.

"Mnänyt?"

"Se on Ron", Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi Ronia. "Sulje ovi, jooko?"

Ron vain tuijotti eikä näyttänyt kykenevän liikkumaan, joten Harry huitaisi sauvallaan oven kiinni. Charlie kohotti päätään. Hän katsoi hetken laskelmoivasti pikkuveljeään, laski sitten katseensa Harryyn ja hymyili.

"Huomenta."

Harryn vastaushymy oli kuin aurinko. "Huomenta."

Charlie hieraisi kevyesti huulillaan Harryn huulia, mutta lopetti miltei heti, kun Ron alkoi päästää tukahtuneita ääniä.

"Haluaako Ronniekin suukon?" Charlie kuittasi kevyesti ja kierähti omalle puolelleen sänkyä. Hän nousi ylös välittämättä alastomuudestaan ja käveli rauhallisesti lipastolle hakemaan puhtaat bokserit. Harryn katse seurasi perässä ja liimaantui Charlien lapaluiden väliin, johon oli tatuoitu kaksi kirjainta. Mutta samassa Charlie kääntyi ja nakkasi bokseriparin myös Harrylle ennen kuin veti omansa ylleen.

"Sinä..." Ron havahtui koomastaan ja osoitti sormellaan ensin Charlieta. "Ja sinä..." nyt sormi siirtyi osoittamaan Harrya.

Harry hieroi kasvojaan ja yritti pyyhkiä virnettään pois. Se ei auttanut asiaa lainkaan, saattaisi korkeintaan yllyttää Ronia laukkaamaan läpi Kotikolon ja karjumaan, kuinka oli löytänyt Harryn sängystä veljensä kanssa. Tosin sen jälkeen, kun Charlie nosti kätensä kohti kattoa ja venytteli nautinnollisesti, Harry harkitsi tekevänsä sen itse.

"Istu alas", hän sanoi lopulta Ronille kun vaikutti, että tämä oli muuttunut jälleen suolapatsaaksi.

Ron vilkaisi sänkyään, ja hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät inhonirvistykseen. Sitten hän istahti Harryn siististi pedatun sängyn reunalle ja laski kasvonsa käsiinsä mutisten itsekseen. Harry ei tiennyt olisiko halunnut edes saada sanoista selvää. Charlie näytti rauhalliselta, joskin hieman huvittuneelta tapahtumien saamasta käänteestä. Hän istahti Ronin viereen ja laski kätensä tämän harteille.

"Onko sillä niin väliä, jos se olenkin minä eikä Ginny?"

"No on!" Ron älähti, mutta jatkoi hetken kuluttua: "...en mä tiedä. Ei kai. Mutta oliko pakko... mun sängyssä!"

"Ääliö", Charlie naurahti.

Harry veti bokserit jalkaansa lakanan alla ja kurotti sitten lattialta t-paitansa. Ron katsoi hänen toimiaan kulmat kurtussa, tietyllä tapaa loukkaantuneen näköisenä.

"Mikset sä kertonut?"

Harry ähkäisi vaivautuneena. "No—"

Mutta Ron keskeytti hänet. "Mitä tää edes tarkoittaa? Te vain—" Ron huitoi kädellään kohti omaa sänkyään, "—vai?"

Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen jälleen. Hän katsahti Charlieta epätoivoisena. Miten hän voisi vastata Ronille, kun ei tiennyt itsekään, missä he olivat menossa? Seksi oli ollut uskomatonta, mutta Harryn tunteet Charlieta kohtaan kulkivat syvemmällä. Ei kai sitä silti voinut sanoa ääneen, kun ei ollut lainkaan tietoa, mitä Charlie oli kaikesta tapahtuneesta mieltä?

Charlie hymyili, aivan kuin olisi lukenut Harryn ajatukset. Hymy sai veren jälleen virtaamaan Harryn kylmenneissä sormissa, mutta kun Charlie puhui, lämmin tunne roihahti aina hänen rintaansa asti.

"Me ollaan Harryn kanssa yhdessä."

Ron tuijotti veljeään. "Siis niin kuin... yhdessäyhdessä?"

Charlie nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös. Hän alkoi jälleen penkoa lipastoa ja etsiä itselleen vaatteita. Harry ihasteli, kuinka lunkisti Charlie tapahtuneen otti. Tämän rauhallisuus tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa sai Harryn taas muistamaan mietteensä vuoresta. Ehkä hänelle itselleenkin tekisi hyvää viettää joskus aikaa kaukana ihmisasutuksesta. Ja mitäpä hän muilla ihmisillä teki, kun hänellä oli Charlie.

"Mikä sua oikein vaivaa?" Ron kysyi Harrylta ja havahdutti tämän päiväunelmistaan. "Ensin sä lakkaat käymästä töissä, sitten muutat meille ja nyt tämä."

"Ei mua mikään vaivaa", Harry puolustautui, mutta mietti samalla, puhuiko sittenkään totta. Kieltämättä hän oli tehnyt viime aikoina sangen radikaaleja päätöksiä elämänsä suhteen, mutta eikö hänellä ollut siihen oikeus? Yli kymmenen vuoden ajan hän oli toiminut juuri, kuten hänen oletettiin toimivan, mutta nyt mitta oli täynnä. Vastedes hän aikoi tehdä niin kuin _itse_ halusi.

"Onko tää joku aikainen keski-iän kriisi?" Ron kysyi jälleen. Hän näytti todella siltä, että ei ymmärtänyt mistään mitään ja että oikeasti halusi tietää.

"En mä usko", Harry vastasi. "Mä en vaan tiennyt mitä elämältäni haluan."

"Ja nytkö sä tiedät?" Ron kysyi epäuskoisena.

Harry käänsi katseensa Charlieen, joka seurasi sivummalta keskustelua. Hän oli saanut jo farkut jalkaansa, mutta oli edelleen paidatta, kädet ristittyinä rinnalle. Hänen suupielissään leikitteli hymy, ja Harry virnisti.

"Joo, nyt mä tiedän."

 

Molly ja Arthur ottivat uutisen vastaan huomattavasti rauhallisemmin kuin Ron. Harryn päähän pälkähti häiritsevä ajatus, että he olivat tienneet asiasta jo ennakkoon. Sentään Hermione yllättyi soveliaasti ja halasi häntä ja Charlieta yhtä aikaa.

"Ginny tulee niin onnelliseksi!" Hermione suhahti kryptisesti Harryn korvaan ja vetäytyi sitten Ronin kainaloon pyyhkimään silmäkulmiaan.

Molly oli vaatinut heitä kaikkia istumaan alas ja tekaissut nopeasti nelikerroksisen kermakakun. Eihän siitä mitään vaivaa ole, ja kun Ron ja Hermionekin ovat täällä, Molly oli perustellut ja touhunnut Harryn heikoista vastalauseista huolimatta. Kolmannen kupillisen jälkeen Harry alkoi tuntea olonsa näyttelyesineeksi ja pakeni puutarhan perälle. Tovin kuluttua Charlie seurasi perässä ja valloitti vaahteran oksassa roikkuvista keinuista keskimmäisen.

"Kaikki okei?"

Harry nojasi otsansa oman keinunsa naruun ja katsoi Charlieta kulmiensa alta. Tämän vaaleat kulmakarvat olivat hieman kurtussa, mutta ilme oli muuten seesteinen. Harrysta oli ihmeellistä, että joku saattoi olla noin kiinnostunut hänen hyvinvoinnistaan. Olla kiinnostunut hänestä.

Hän sipaisi peukalollaan Charlien otsakurtun sileäksi. "Joo."

Charlie hymyili ja hänen hymynsä ulottui suusta aina silmiin saakka. Se säteili lämpöä kohti Harrya ja sai hänetkin hymyilemään.

"Tässä sitten istutaan ja virnuillaan kuin mielipuolet", Harry naurahti ääneen ja sai Charlien purskahtamaan pehmeään, pulppuilevaan nauruun. Harry rakasti sitä naurua.

Charlie vilkaisi taivaalle. Pumpulipilvet olivat hetkeksi peittäneet auringon, mutta ilma oli selvästi lämpenemässä.

"Mennäänkö lammelle?"

Harry nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös. Hän kiersi keinun ja tarttui Charlien ojennettuun käteen. He astelivat verkkaisesti yli nurmikon, kohti lammelle johtavaa polkua, mehiläisten pörrätessä heidän ympärillään. Harry veti syvään henkeä ja nautti alkusyksyn tuoksusta.

Oli tosiaankin jo melkein syyskuu, Harry tajusi väistäessään kellastuneen koivunoksan. Pakko pysyä Kotikolossa oli hiipunut hiljalleen, laineillut ja aaltoillut hänen mielialojensa mukana, mutta syksy lähestyi silti peruuttamattomasti. Sen mukana Harrysta tuntui, että kesä Kotikolossa oli todellakin ohi. Ehkäpä hän nyt ostaisi sen pihan ja puutarhan ja loisi sinne oman elämänsä. Ehkä jonain päivänä hän voisi jakaa sen jonkun kanssa.

Harry vilkaisi Charlieta, joka katsoi samaan aikaan takaisin ja hymyili. Harrysta tuntui, että he hymyilivät nykyään jatkuvasti, miltei poskilihaksensa kipeiksi.

"Kuule Charlie", hän sanoi hetken kuluttua muistaessaan aamuisen.

"Y-hym?"

"Miksi sun lapaluiden väliin on tatuoitu TH?"

Charlien kasvot karahtivat tulipunaisiksi aina kiharaisia pulisonkeja sekä hiusrajaa myöten. Harry hämmästyi ja pysähtyi pellon laitaan.

"Noh?"

Charlie huokaisi syvään ja nyki hermostuneena korvaansa.

"Kerro", Harry vaati ilahtuneena ja nykäisi Charlien farkkujen vyötärörakseista.

"Äh, mä fanitin nuorena Tumppi Hujoppia", Charlie tunnusti lopulta nolostuneena. "Eikä sitä saa enää pois, koska mä teetin sen epävirallisilla loitsuilla. Mulla on ollut sen päällä harhakuva, mutta kai se on kulunut pois."

Harryn onnistui pysyä vakavana kokonaiset kaksi sekuntia, ennen kuin hän purskahti riemastuneeseen nauruun. Charlie pyöräytti silmiään ja risti kätensä rinnalleen.

"Sä siis—" Harry nauroi, "halusit Tumppi Hujopin sun selkään?"

"Pää kiinni sintti", Charlie murahti ja huitaisi Harrya laiskasti. Harry väisti iskun helposti tanssahtelemalla takaperin turvaan. "Tumppi Hujoppi oli aikanaan ennakkoluuloton tiennäyttäjä. Mä oon oikeastaan ylpeä siitä, että otin sen tatskan."

"Ai nyt sä olet sitä ylpeä?" Harry ilkkui ja oli kompastua puunjuureen, mutta sai viime tingassa pidettyä tasapainonsa.

"Joo, mä olen siitä ylpeä."

"Etkä ole."

"Olenpas."

"Miksi sä sitten punastuit?"

"Mielihyvästä."

"Puhut paskaa."

"Enhän."

"Puhut niin paljon että balalaikka soi."

"Sä et edes tiedä, miltä balalaikka kuulostaa."

"Tiedänpäs."

"Etpäs tiedä."

"Kylläpäs."

"Etpäs."

"Pää kiinni."

Sen jälkeen keskustelu tyrehtyi, sillä Charlie tukki Harryn suun hyväksi havaitulla keinolla ja naulitsi tämän vasten karheaa puunrunkoa. Välikohtausta pääsi todistamaan vain ohitse lepattava perhonen, joka ei kuitenkaan kielinyt kenellekään. Sen sijaan Kotikolossa Ron ja Hermione väsyivät odottamaan juhlakaluja takaisin ja poistuivat oman kotinsa rauhaan. Mollyn kakunlopusta tuli Arthurin iltapala (kanojen suureksi harmiksi), eivätkä Harry ja Charlie palanneet kotiin ennen kuin paremmalla puolen keskiyötä.

Vain häväistäkseen Ronin sängyn uudemman kerran.

Ja jos Harryn muuttoa Kotikoloon olikin ihmetelty, vielä enemmän päivittelyä aiheutti se, että hän päätyi muuttamaan sieltä vain muutaman mailin päähän. _Talo keskellä peltoja, eikä se käy edes töissä!_ Mutta Harry ei kyläläisten juoruista välittänyt. Hän ei kutsunut kotiaan koskaan taloksi, eikä sen suihkulähteestä löytynyt kappaa.

Charliesta tuli pysyvä vieras Harryn kotiin ja puutarhaankin, tai pikemminkin osa kalustoa. Ja toisinaan avoimesta ikkunasta kantautui vanhan gramofonin rahiseva soitto, kun Charlie opetti Harrya tanssimaan ja elämäänkin.

Eikä lammelle johtava polku kasvanut koskaan umpeen.

 

 

**_LOPPU_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajusin tämän ficin loppua kirjoittaessani, että tuosta lammesta ja polusta ja VARSINKIN FICIN VIIMEISESTÄ LAUSEESTA tulee aivan tajuttomasti mieleen Dingon vanha kappale [Kulkuri ja kaunotar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgL6X2OyKA8) — tästä lisää sarjan seuraavassa osassa :)


End file.
